Stalker
by blue sapphire lady
Summary: Hermione Granger is certain that Draco Malfoy is stalking her. He's at her home and work and she's sick of it. Problem is, Draco keeps saying that he isn’t. Who’s telling the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stalker

Summary: Hermione Granger is absolutely sure that Draco Malfoy is stalking her. He's there wherever she is and she's sick of it. Problem is, Draco keeps saying that he isn't. Who's telling the truth?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

(A/N: Here's a little story that was just sitting on my computer.)

Hermione was livid. She wouldn't be surprised if she had steam coming out of her ears. She slammed the door behind her as hard as she could as she glared at the uninvited person a few feet away from her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked angrily. The person is front of her had his hands in his pockets as he smirked arrogantly at the fuming woman.

"A little wet, Granger?" he drawled, his smirk growing.

"A little" was an understatement. Hermione was soaked through and through. It was clear that she had walked home through the rain. A small puddle was forming around her, her red carpet soaking in the water.

"Get out," she ordered, ignoring his little comment.

She pointed a finger towards the door, her eyes daring him to object. It was clear by the expression on her face that she would have enjoyed Rita Skeeter's company better than his. Consequences would quickly follow if the blonde man didn't leave, judging by her tone of voice. But the young man stood his ground, leaning on the staircase with a bored look on his face. He brushed Hermione's demand with a small wave of his hand as if she was asking if he wanted to take a walk outside.

"No thanks. I'm starving. Do you have anything to eat? You're not as poor as Weasel, are you? You can afford food, can't you?" taunted Draco Malfoy, inwardly grinning at the scowl on Hermione's face.

She opened and closed her mouth several times, not knowing what to say. She was beyond angry. She couldn't stand another minute of this.

_Who does he think he is? s_he thought in disbelief as she watched Draco enter inside her kitchen without her permission. She wasn't exactly surprised that he knew the way to her kitchen.

Draco's smirk widened when he reached the kitchen. Hermione quickly followed him, suspicious of him of break something just to drive her crazy.

"My closet is bigger than this," he noted conceitedly as he picked up a wooden spoon from the counter and carelessly threw it on the ground. That's when Hermione snapped.

"Malfoy, would it kill you to be civil in someone's house? Most importantly when the owner of the house doesn't _want_ you here?" yelled Hermione, her patience balancing on the edge of a knife. She quickly snatched the wooden spoon off the ground.

Not bothering to even look at her, Draco sat down on the chair, tapping his fingers against the table.

"I'm hungry," he whined childishly, examining his fingernails.

Wooden spoon in hand, Hermione fantasized hitting it on top of his head.

_Maybe then he could leave_, she thought, glaring holes at the back of his head. _I need him gone by five o'clock. _

Draco turned his head so that he was facing Hermione, giving her an impatient look

"Would you get to work already? I don't smell any cooking," he said.

Hermione's fantasy finally came true as the wooden spoon connected with the back of his head. Draco let out a cry of pain, both of his hands clutching his head. He swore quite violently which managed Hermione to blush.

"Malfoy, get out of my house! I never invited you inside my home, my parents' home or even my grandparents' home! I have no idea how you found their address and I don't think that I want to know. Never do I want to see your face ever again," declared Hermione.

She was still red in the face; partially because of the words Draco had chosen to yell in her kitchen and partially because of all the yelling.

"I never really considered you the violent type, Granger. Guess I was wrong. You're lucky that you're a girl or else you'd be lying on the ground," said Draco, massaging his head, glaring at Hermione.

"Shut up," she said, pushing the guilt away.

_He deserves it. I shouldn't feel guilty for doing anything to him_, she thought.

"I think you need to calm down before your neighbors come over. And I have no idea why you're talking," said Draco, still massaging his head.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're stalking me, Malfoy!" cried Hermione in frustration while Draco grinned lazily.

"Like I said before, I have no idea what you're talking about," he said casually.

"Oh really? Then is it a coincidence that you're at the place where I work, or you're at _my house_ before I'm there, or you're reading _my mail_ before I get the chance to, or that you always seem to be right behind me when I'm going shopping?" snapped Hermione, hands on her hips. Her eyes were gleaming dangerously.

"Of course it is a coincidence," smirked Draco, "but now that I think about it, it does seem that you follow _me _wherever _I_ go,"

Draco received another hit with the wooden spoon.

"Granger, would you stop that with that stupid spoon!" cried Draco, standing up, knocking the chair down. He glared down at her, pleased that she had to look up at him. She barely reached his neck.

"No I will not stop, because you keep disturbing my privacy. You know that what you're doing is against the law," roared Hermione angrily, trying once more to hit him with the spoon, forgetting that it would have been easier to use her wand.

"Stop hitting me with the spoon!"

"Get out of my house!"

"Let go of the spoon!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

The pointless argument continued as Draco wrestled the wooden spoon out of Hermione's grasp. He finally raised the weapon that was causing the pounding in his head, high over his head, a victorious smile on his face.

"I win," he stated, looking down at Hermione.

Hermione suddenly looked very tired and defeated. She walked right past Draco and picked up the fallen chair. Sitting on it, she sighed and covered her face with her hands. She sat like that for a few minutes.

Draco stared at her in surprise. He had been expecting a very different reaction, something along the lines of her throwing a kitchen knife or anything within her reach. But seeing her tired, just sitting glumly in her pitiful small kitchen (Draco's description), Draco felt the smallest, tinniest sympathy for her.

_The spoon's probably her most prized possession and I took it from her. She thinks that she'll never have it again,_ he thought, examining it in his hand. It wasn't anything special. It was brown and…that was about it. There wasn't even a hint of silver or gold and definitely lacking any diamonds or other jewelry.

_Maybe Weasel gave it to her as a present or a token of his love_, he thought and snorted at the idea. _But it would make sense._

So Draco carefully put the spoon down on the table, right in front of Hermione. He waited for a moment but nothing happened.

"Granger, I gave you your spoon back. You don't have to cry now," he said.

Hermione ignored him.

_What the hell is he talking about? Maybe I did hit him hard after all_, she thought.

"Granger, the spoon is on the table," said Draco impatiently, his voice rising.

"Don't you raise your voice in my house!" snapped Hermione, as she glared at him between her fingers.

_Maybe if I pretend to cry, he'll leave me alone_, she thought. _It's worth the try._

So Hermione let out a dry sob, her shoulders shaking, giving the exact impression she wanted. Draco stared dumbfounded at her.

_Why is she crying now? I returned the spoon for crying out loud!_ he thought. Little did he know, it was all a plan.

Hermione's sob became louder and louder until Draco flinched at the volume.

_How can she cry so much? What's there to cry about? Nobody died_, he thought, wishing he could be anywhere else but inside a kitchen with a sobbing Hermione Granger. _Well, there's no way in hell that I'm going to hug her._

End of chapter 1

(A/N: Well, I don't know if this is going to be a long story or a short one, still haven't decided yet. And yes, there is a reason as to why Draco is stalking Hermione, which be explained later on. Some feedback would be very nice! )


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Stalker

Previously on Chapter 1

Hermione's sob became louder and louder until Draco flinched at the volume.

_How can she cry so much? What's there to cry about? Nobody died_, he thought, wishing he could be anywhere else but inside a kitchen with a sobbing Hermione Granger. _Well, there's no way in hell that I'm going to hug her._

Chapter 2

Hermione was utterly exhausted. Her plan of kicking Draco out sounded genius only moments ago but now the young witch begged to differ. A headache was pounding in her head and Hermione's patience was flying out the window.

Two minutes had passed but for the bushy haired witch, it felt like a lifetime. She never knew that fake crying took so much energy and it seemed that Draco wasn't buying it. He wasn't leaving like Hermione had dearly hoped, but was standing in her kitchen, having the grace to actually look _annoyed_. Hermione stole a quick look at him and she felt her anger mounting.

_Give it some time_, she thought.

Ten minutes passed and Draco wasn't getting any closer to the front door than Hermione was.

_How much longer do I have to cry?_ thought Hermione irritably. Her throat was demanding that she stopped.

The tired female was tired and she wanted to go to sleep. The idea of sleeping while Draco Malfoy was in her house was as comforting as leaving her door open for a robber.

The brown hair witch stopped her crying only because she felt something nudging her back. Seeing that it wouldn't stop, Hermione quickly stole another glance to see that it was the wooden spoon.

Draco continued to poke her with it, an annoyed look on his face. He was at a safe distance in front of her, as though afraid that Hermione would jump on him like a wild animal.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Hermione, now sitting straight up. She glared menacingly at the blond man, "Are you suddenly obsessed with my spoon?"

Draco looked carefully at Hermione's face and immediately scowled.

"You weren't crying!" he bellowed angrily, swinging the wooden spoon accusingly at the sitting witch.

"No need to tell _me_," replied Hermione sarcastically while inwardly flinching at the volume.

The angry blond muttered something under his breath, the wooden spoon still in his grasp. A few minutes passed. Hermione stared pointedly at Draco while the said wizard seemed to be searching something.

"You aren't in a hurry to leave, are you?" asked Hermione rather hopefully.

Draco snorted.

"Of course not. I was just wondering where your servants are. I'm hungry," he whined.

Draco graciously gave her a look that clearly stated that it was entirely all her fault that a plate filled with delicious hot food hadn't been served to him for the last fifteen minutes.

Hermione's eyebrow twitched.

"I don't have any servants, you buffoon," she replied hotly. Draco shook his head, his blond hair falling in his eyes.

"Granger, Granger, Granger, it's perfectly decent for someone's social status as yours to have only a dozens servants. But really don't feel ashamed about it. I promise I won't laugh for too long," said Draco arrogantly, as he elegantly waved her insult with a wave of his hand.

Hermione scowled at his conceited remark, wishing very much that she could throw something, _anything_, just to make one tiny scar on his face.

"Do they live in the closet? Bathroom? Or do they live in the backyard?" persisted Draco with a serious tone.

"I don't have any servants. I do all the work by _myself_," hissed Hermione, wishing for once that he'd listen.

_Why is it that he doesn't have any common sense?_ she thought.

"Well, anyways, since you're so shy to show me how horribly thin and starved the servants are," said Draco, completely ignoring what Hermione had said earlier, " have them make a nice large room ready."

He started to clean his nails with Hermione's knife sitting on the counter.

Hermione stood up, her chair squeaking against the floor as it fell back. Marching, she went straight towards the relaxed Draco.

"First of all, don't use my knife _to clean your nails_. Go find something that isn't mine," she snapped as Hermione quickly retrieved her knife, snatching it from Draco's grasp. She moved away from him, making her way towards the empty sink.

Draco gave a surprised yell and looked at Hermione's back in horror. The brown haired witch ignored him as she put the knife in the sink. She didn't want to turn around, in fear of chocking the life out of Draco if she did.

"You almost gave me a cut woman!" accused Draco angrily. "What if you cut off my finger?!"

"Then you'd have a good reason to leave," replied Hermione under her breath.

She clenched her teeth, an ugly habit she did whenever she was stressed, annoyed or extremely angry. Unfortunately for her, it was all three. She tried to drown out the rest of Draco's persistent and rather loud complaints.

_Why can't he just shut up?_ moaned Hermione as she rubbed her forehead. Hermione's headache seemed to want to stay put, much to the witch's discomfort and displeasure.

_Think happy thoughts. Think of Malfoy leaving the house. Think of changing houses- no wait, countries. Think of never seeing that egoistic face ever again_, thought Hermione. Her frown disappeared and her features softened.

Eyes closed, Hermione let out a sigh.

"Granger, are you even listening?" asked Draco loudly. Hermione's eyes flew open at the sudden interruption of peace, then narrowed in frustration.

"Imagining me naked?" the blond male asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"What is wrong with y-why are you so close?" asked Hermione suddenly. Her chocolate brown eyes took in the close proximity between the two, and widened. Hermione took a step back, scowling.

While Hermione had been blocking the words that were coming out of the blond man's mouth, Draco perched himself very closely next to Hermione. His face only a few inches away from her own and he had purposely disrupted her inner peace.

"Have you ever heard of "personal space", Malfoy?" hissed Hermione.

Draco merely frowned at Hermione.

"You weren't listening to what I was saying," he answered, looking as though that was the most ridiculous thing ever.

"Does it look like I care?" demanded Hermione, her patience almost completely gone.

Before Draco could reply, a beeping noise filled the kitchen. Hermione looked around, startled.

_I don't have a telephone_, she thought, wondering what was making all that noise.

Draco calmly grabbed a weird looking object from his pockets and stared at the green screen. Numbers flashed on his face along with a few capital letters. He rolled his eyes as he put the object back in his pockets.

"May I ask what was that?" asked Hermione after a short silence.

She had been waiting for an explanation but seeing that she wasn't getting one, she started asking questions.

"No, sorry, it's important information," said Draco smugly as Hermione narrowed her eyes," I know you want me to stay but I'm afraid that I have to leave you, Granger, "he added dramatically.

"What? You're leaving?" asked Hermione, shocked.

Draco stared at her for a long time before answering.

"Yes, that's just what I said," he told her.

"Really?" asked the brown haired woman happily.

"Alright then, Granger," said Draco, unsure how to take Hermione's sudden change of attitude.

"I'll walk you to the door so I know that you actually left," said Hermione.

Without thinking she grabbed Draco's arm and started walking top speed to the front door. She ignored Draco's protests about his expensive robes and not to wrinkle them as she opened the door and stared pointedly at Draco.

"Good bye. I hope you never come back again," said Hermione, a dead serious expression on her face.

_Good riddance_, she thought, inwardly cheering. Hermione resisted the urge to jump up and down. She felt like dancing.

"You know that you like my company," said Draco smirking.

"I'd rather have Luna's," replied Hermione nastily before slamming the door right n the blond man's face.

End of chapter 2.

A/N: Yah, I updated. Is Malfoy going to come back? Will Hermione have a better plan this time? Any reviews? You know I love them…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Stalker

Title: Stalker

Previously on Chapter 2…

"Good bye. I hope you never come back again," said Hermione, a dead serious expression on her face.

_Good riddance_, she thought, inwardly cheering. Hermione resisted the urge to jump up and down. She felt like dancing.

"You know that you like my company," said Draco smirking.

"I'd rather have Luna's," replied Hermione nastily before slamming the door right n the blond man's face.

A/N: All I have to say is…I'm back!!

Chapter 3

Hermione Granger always presented herself as a calm, intelligent, patient and most of all, caring person. But these attributes that were glued to Hermione's _witty_ personality were quickly peeling away. And the reason behind it was none other than Mr. Draco Malfoy himself, who was utterly convinced that he was needed wherever Hermione went. But to the highly irritated young witch, Draco's presence only fueled her annoyance with the young man. Draco's sudden desire to stick to Hermione like glue, which had changed Hermione's normal life for the worse, was taking its toll on her. The slim young witch would snap viciously and mumble under her breath at odd moments in public, which received more than a few stares. The intelligent witch, who had become somewhat of a social butterfly (the number of book clubs and magical creatures associations she participated was incredible!), thought it was a bit odd that anyone she recognized would suddenly turn away as though they had seen the Ghost of Christmas Past…

Her mind was now being controlled by her anger that just wouldn't melt away. The young lady leaned against the door and counted to ten, trying to calm herself down. Whenever she was near Draco, she became this angry and wild person; something that was _not_ part of her personality.

Flashes of images of precedent events that day popped in her mind, making her feel rather stupid. A blush crept up her neck, her cheeks turning red from embarrassment. Did she actually pretend to cry for nearly _ten minutes_? And did she really attack the stupid blond (her words) with her wooden spoon? A small voice inside her head gave a weak yes, before her anger doubled.

Hermione clenched her teeth in what she knew was an ugly fashion, but she couldn't help herself. Even without Draco in front of her, the tired and aggravated witch had an image of him burnt in her mind.

"Why does it have to be me?" she whispered to her (finally) empty house. Of course no voice other than her own could be heard and oddly enough, Hermione found great comfort in that.

The brown hair witch gave a long sigh, as drowsiness started to play with her senses. She leaned against the red door, her whole body stiff and tired. The familiar sound of raindrops slapping against the pavement was a soothing and relaxing sound. In only a few seconds, her anger was a thing of the past.

_It would be so nice to go somewhere nice and quiet for the weekend_, Hermione thought. She daydreamed of reading on the beach just before sunset, sleeping under an oak tree, going fishing in a small boat with another book as company (beside the fishes), doing yoga while watching the beautiful sunset…

Boom!!

Hermione had never been so scared her entire life. A scream ripped from her lips as she jumped from the door as though it was about to explode. Her heartbeat was accelerating at an increasing rate as the brown haired witch fell to the ground in surprise. Hermione eyed the door with newborn fear and shock. She clutched her chest, afraid that her heart was going to burst from the initial shock.

"What the bloody hell was that?" she yelled, her eyes wide.

Hermione's hands were visibly shaking and she felt a knot form in her stomach. Just when she had found her peace and quiet, a loud noise broke her free from her relaxation. Something heavy had smashed against the door, making a magnificent noise amidst the raining.

Hermione's shock soon fled as her eyes narrowed down at the now gaping hole in her door. A grayish wet stone peeked from outside while water dripped down the wooden door. Hermione didn't fail to notice that the stone that broken her door was right above the spot she was sitting.

There was only one answer to this.

The fear died down almost immediately.

"MALFOY!!"

And sure enough, the gray stone was pushed from the outside. It fell forward and landed on Hermione's _new_ carpet. Now that there was nothing occupying the hole, the wind blew the rain in.

Hermione's face transformed into a scowl, banishing any thoughts that she had been enjoying herself only a moment ago. Then, the prime suspect's head looked through the hole, his wet blond hair sticking to his face.

"Hello Granger. Long time no see," he replied, a devilish smile playing on his lips.

"You broke my door and you say _hello_? Are you out of your mind?" yelled Hermione shrilly, her voice scratching a high note that made Draco wince visibly.

"Just playing with the lovely stone here. The wind blew it and it hit your door. What a coincidence since I wanted to talk to you," lied Draco with obvious fake cheeriness. Hermione's eyes turned into slits.

"Besides," added Draco, " don't you miss me?" he asked in a sad, lost voice. The blond male scrunched his face in what he hoped looked hopefully yet sad. Hermione thought he looked constipated. She had no problem saying it out loud as well.

Draco had a scowl to match Hermione's.

"Oh well," he sighed suddenly, "it's not my fault if some people don't understand beauty."

Hermione snorted in disbelief.

"Didn't you miss me, Granger? I'm sure I heard you sobbing your heart," continued Draco with a smug smirk.

"It's been too soon for me," replied Hermione darkly, wishing glares could physically harm a person. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say that I forgot my umbrella," said Draco, his fake smile plastered on his face once more.

"Oh really?" asked Hermione unconvincingly, her eyebrow twitching.

Draco paused dramatically, pretending to be deep in concentration.

"One more thing," the vain wizard said as Hermione practically growled with impatience, "I suggest you give your friend Melissa a call."

Hermione was instantly suspicious.

"Why? What did you do?" she barked, sensing some news she was about to hear. Hermione had an idea that it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Well, unless you still don't go to that Muggle book club, you don't have to," replied Draco, purposedly not answering any of the brown haired witch's questions.

An evil smile suddenly lit up Draco's once bored expression. His face as his gray eyes danced with mirth.

"Malfoy, _what did you do?_ Did you poison them? Torture them with your dark magic? Kill them?" asked Hermione, suddenly feeling angry, throwing wild accusations at him.

Draco merely rolled his eyes in response. He stepped out into the rain and added," Since you looked so ill yesterday, I took the liberty of telling your book club to cancel your meeting at your house and continue it at one of the other members. They send their best regards. You'll be receiving some casseroles, I assume."

"I was not ill! It was a face treatment! It's suppose to make your face look green!" exclaimed Hermione desperately.

But Draco Malfoy was long gone, leaving behind a fuming Hermione at her doorstep.

Unfortunately, the next day didn't improve Hermione's sudden change of attitude. She had been waiting for weeks to have her turn and it just so happened that it was her favorite book the members of the book club were going to discuss.

Everyone at work learned early on to leave Hermione by herself after she lectured John Wilkins on how to properly close the door without making a racket for a good ten minutes.

"It's all his fault," was something that Hermione would mutter under her breath at random times.

That left people thinking that the bushy brown haired woman was having boy troubles. In a way, Hermione would agree heartedly that she was having boy troubles but not in the way that everyone was thinking. Never would she think Draco Malfoy in a romantic way. Just thinking about it made Hermione stab her quill into her parchment, leaving a noticeable hole in the middle of the page.

"Hey Hermione," said Victoria Smith cheerfully.

She was one of the few people who dared to talk to the bushy brown hair woman this evening.

"Hello Victoria," said Hermione with much less enthusiasm, as she didn't bother to look up.

"So did you get that letter I gave you?" asked Victoria excitedly.

She clutched the stacks of papers to her chest, a dreamy expression written on her face. Her blue eyes were shinning, staring at something in the distance.

Hermione, however, was totally clueless. She dropped her quill beside her parchment, and stared at her red head friend.

"What are you talking about, Victoria?" asked Hermione confused and weary. Victoria looked down at Hermione in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Before Hermione opened her mouth, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Come in," said Hermione in a loud and clear voice.

The door opened, giving enough space for Robert's large head to go through. His large round glasses were slipping down his nose, near of dangerously falling down and hitting the ground.

"May I help you?" asked Hermione tightly after some time. Robert, who had been staring at Victoria, blushed and stammered something incoherent.

"Excuse me?" asked Hermione, her voice near a growl.

"There's a man that wants to see you, Miss Granger. He says that it's terribly important and "life changing." I've told him to wait but he's rather impatient," explained Robert, unsuccessfully trying to hide a snicker.

Hermione frowned, wondering who would want to see her now. It wasn't Ron or Harry, she was certain since the two were at a Quidditch match.

_I swear if it's that business man, I'm going to ripe of his toupee and throw it out the window, _thought Hermione as she clenched her teeth. _I do __**not**__ need any hair products._

"Tell him to come in," answered Hermione.

Robert nodded once, affirming that he understood and his eyes traveled back to Victoria.

"Robert! Out! Now!" commanded Hermione after some time.

Robert immediately slipped out of sight and closed the door behind him.

"He's such a terrible secretary," noted Hermione darkly. Victoria laughed.

"Sometimes you're too mean Hermione. Give the little guy a break," she said as she piled all the parchment she was carrying on Hermione's desk. The sharp knocking on the door drowned Hermione's groan.

"Come in," she said, looking through the new papers.

The door opened and a young blond man walked inside Hermione's crowded office.

"Granger," said a familiar male voice.

Hermione's head shot up so fast that she heard her neck crack. But her eyes widened at her visitor, who was smirking down at her.

"Get out!" she said, pointing her finger to the door immediately.

"That's no way to welcome a guest," said Draco, feigning hurt.

"I said get out!" repeated Hermione.

_That's it, she thought. I'm going to go completely insane. First at home, now at work?!_ she thought. She grinded her teeth, a horrible habit she picked up from her father whenever she was very irritated.

"Especially a guest who had graciously offered to volunteer at your office," continued Draco loudly as though Hermione hadn't talked at all.

Hermione went completely still.

"_You're going to work here_?!" she shrieked.

End of chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I haven't given up on this story. Hopefully I brought your interest back! Reviews please?


End file.
